Chapter 3
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 3 is the third chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on May 19th, 2012, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 1. Plot Miia is hanging the laundry while singing, still very happy about how Kurusu stood up for her on their "Date". Kurusu wonders if Miia is over-reacting a little, she then goes back inside saying that she will be the one to protect him next time, both of them unaware that someone is watching then from the trees. Miia then hears a scream from outside and rushes out to see a Harpy abducting Kurusu. The Harpy brings Kurusu to the park, dropping him onto a tree, she introduces herself as Papi but mixes up her name a little while Kurusu falls to the ground, he then questions why she took him and where her host family is. She simply says that's what'' he is before catching sight of an ice-cream truck, she briefly forgets about Kurusu upon seeing the food. Later (after Kurusu gets her some ice-cream), Papi explains that the "Cultural Extra Special Program" "(Cultural Exchange Between Species Program) forbid her from going out on her own, but she claims that it's hard for her to remember that rule, so she flew off when her terminator (sic; Coordinator) wasn't looking. Kurusu is worried that she will get in trouble, but Papi sais that they never get mad at her for doing so, although they said they would "deflower" (sic: deport) her if she did it again, much to Kurusu's shock and irritation. Papi then drops her ice cream since it's too hard for her to hold. Kurusu offers her his popsicle but he has to hold it for her since she can't hold it properly. Papi sucks on it in a very suggestive manner, much to Kurusu's dismay, however, when he pulls it away, he ends up getting a lot of the melted popsicle all over her face and hair. Papi then mistakes the park fountain for a bird bath and takes off her clothes before jumping in, Kurusu tries to get her to stop, only for her to drag him in with her. Suddenly Miia arrives, angrily shouting at Papi that it was unfair of her to steal her "Darling" because she wanted to run away with him herself. Papi and Miia then get into a fight, Miia wraps her coils around her (accidentaly hitting Kurusu as well), then Papi slashes her shirt (striking Kurusu by accident), Kurusu finally gets fed up with their fighting and demands for them to stop, only for everyone to turn their attention to a girl stuck in a tree. Papi wonders why the girl just doesn't just fly off, while Miia is worried for her safety. Kurusu quickly gets them some spare clothes to put on, before Papi decides to fly up and help her "take off" (as she is unaware that the girl can't fly), only to fall flat on her face, revealing that Papi can't fly because her wings are too wet. Kurusu then explains that humans can't fly and falling from such a high place can be very dangerous for them, using how he hurt himself when Papi dropped him as an example. Papi looks genuinely sorry after hearing this. Miia then proceeds to climb the tree to help the girl (and hoping to show Kurusu how cool she is), she easily does so since snakes are very good at climbing trees, but has a hard time when she tries to go through the branches, getting sticks and leaves stuck to her. By the time she finds her target, she is covered in them and the girl gets scared and falls. Miia attempts to reach for her but misses by an inch. However, the girl is saved by Papi, who flies up to catch her. Yet Papi quickly falls with the girl because her wings are still too heavy. She ends up being saved by Kurusu who dives under her too break her fall. By the time the Police Officer arrives, the parent of the child have thanked her and the girl is safe (although Miia is jealous that she didn't get to help much). However, the officer then asked where Papi's host family was, only for Kurusu to claim that he is Miia' '''AND' Papi's host. However, they are stumped when the officer asks for their certification. Quite luckily, Ms. Smith happens to arrive at that moment with one for her. Later at Kurusu's home, Ms. Smith reveals that she couldn't find a Host Family that was willing to put up with Papi (due to her constantly flying away), so she was on her way to "ask" (force), him to take her in when she ran away from her. Revealing that Papi will be staying with Kurusu and Miia, much to their shock, Papi then claims that she won't fly away from Kurusu because he's her husband. She then asks to take a bath with him, something that Miia agrees to, much to his surprise. When Ms. Smith asks why she let them go, Miia states that Papi's just a child so she has nothing to worry about. However, Ms. Smith reveals that Papi is in fact the same age as Miia and that the reason her body was smaller than hers is because its designed for flying. Miia quickly kicks down the shower door (hitting Kurusu on the head with it in the process), claiming that she will give Papi a bath. The Chapter ends with Miia washing Papi and telling her to keep her hands off her "Darling", to which Papi simply says she doesn't have hands. Meanwhile, Kurusu lies under the door in pain..... |} |} Key Events *Papi becomes a new resident at Kimihito's home. *First appearance of the Bicycle Police Officer. Trivia *Papi refers to Coordinator Smith as "The ". Category:Chapters